


Lucky Bastard

by the_truth_is_in_the_tooth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_truth_is_in_the_tooth/pseuds/the_truth_is_in_the_tooth
Summary: Arya had a really shitty day.





	Lucky Bastard

She had the worst day ever. She just wanted to get home, grab a beer and watch some stupid TV show while eating something greasy and fattening and go to bed. She really wanted to be with Gendry tonight, but he had a guy's night out and she wasn't going to be that girl. The one who couldn't stand having a shitty day and needed her boyfriend by her side like a damsel in distress. She could handle things on her own, thank you very much. 

Going up the stairs to her apartment, she could smell something good and yummy that one of her neighbors was probably cooking. Her mouth watered, she wished the smell was coming from her flat. "Lucky bastards" she muttered under her breath, huffing. Once she got to the 3rd floor, the smell intensified. It smelled deliciously good and her stomach growled in response to it. The traitor. 

When she reached her door, she noticed that the smell was stronger there as if it was coming from her apartment. Great, she was losing her mind, another thing to add to the list of shitty things happening today. Putting the key in the keyhole, she noticed some fait music coming from inside. She frowned and opened the door slowly so as to not make a noise. What she saw made her smile so broadly she thought she was going to pull a muscle. 

Gendry was in his grey sweats and black t-shirt, with an apron hugging his firm torso. He was cooking something that smelled delicious and he was actually dancing to the song that was blasting out at full volume. 

"BYE BYE BYEEEEE" he sang loudly as he moved his butt from one side to the other. She couldn't take it anymore and laughed. He turned around quickly, shock in his face, eyes open wide. 

"Weren't you supposed to be getting drunk with the guys at the bar?" She coyly said, walking towards him. 

He shrugged, turning around to stir the sauce he was making. "You sounded upset earlier on the phone, so…" She sat on the counter next to where he was cooking, grabbing a piece of cheese and eating it greedily. He smirked watching her, "I thought you didn't want to be alone" he sweetly added. He was too good to her, sometimes she felt she didn't deserve him. 

"Are we going to talk about your choice of music? Or do I need to keep ignoring it?" She teased

"Don't you dare insult NSYNC!" He said pointing a spoon to her face with stern eyes. 

"Ok! I'm sorry!" she said, putting her hands up in fake surrender and smiling. 

He smiled in return, his eyes crinkling in that cute way she loved, and he kissed her softly before resuming his cooking. She stayed there perched on the counter, watching him while he cooked and danced and sang making her laugh cheerfully. 

As she looked at him she thought she really was a lucky bastard. She couldn't ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me while I was cooking. Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> I'm thetruthisinthetooth on tumblr if you want to chat


End file.
